


Remembering Budapest

by Ijustneed12percentofamoment



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Edited, F/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), What Happened in Budapest, lorien legacies - Freeform, minor spoilers for revenge of seven, no garde characters, no prior knowledge needed for books series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustneed12percentofamoment/pseuds/Ijustneed12percentofamoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Budapest - and why an alien invasion reminds Nat of Budapest while poor Clint remembers it very differently...<br/>No prior knowledge for the book series needed. Also no spoilers (or very minor/not crucial) for The Revenge of Seven).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Budapest

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: I do not own any of the Marvel/Pittacus Lore characters, only Charlie Jones - because there's always an office guy in there somewhere.

 

_Washington D.C. – 12.45 pm._

 

“Make sure you locate those traitorous bastards and eliminate them.” Agent Walker ordered, the commotion from thousands of New Yorkers reacting to the Mogadorian spaceship looming above, growing loud enough to be heard by Charlie Jones from the other end of the line.

“You can count on it, Walker.” Jones said into the hands-free earpiece, immediately relaying the alert of the level five enemies within the government onto his team to distribute the load for them to locate.

“My guys will have them in no time and send out agents to eliminate the targets.” His fingers were still flying across the keyboard, leaving three of the dignitaries for him to locate himself.

“They better.” Walker seemed to hesitate on the other end. “I don’t like the thought of what’s about to go down out here with this alien trash. The less inside men I need to worry about the better.”

Instantly, one of the names he had entered was picked up by the computer system.

_Gotcha._

His bespectacled gaze fell upon the blue dot blinking over Eastern Europe on his screen. With a press of a key, Jones watched the satellite zoom in to a capital city, and a creeping smile rose upon his face.

“Don’t worry ma’am, I know just the person who can handle this.”

 

…

 

_Budapest – 6.45 am._

 

Early morning light flickered into the small hotel room and crept across crumpled bed sheets and hurriedly scattered clothes from the previous night.

Natasha lay awake, watching the sun peak over the tall spires of the Parliament building on the bank of the Danube, before Clint shifted next to her, groggily waking from his slumber.

He rolled over and draped his arm across her, delicately kissing her shoulder.

“So, you wanna order room service?” Clint suggested, with a wink.

“You always know your priorities.” She shook her head at him, an amused smile twitching the corner of her mouth up. Clint was endearing in an easy, rugged sort of way, always so nonchalant in the way he carried himself – a complete contrast to herself. But she liked how Clint offset her in almost every way, how he made her feel like a different person when she was with him.

“I like to think so.” He grinned, kissing her again, slowly moving up to her neck.

“God,” Clint paused, his breath fluttering across her milky skin. “Nothing could replace the memory of last night. Atlantis could be discovered, or freaking aliens could invade, I don’t care,” Clint dipped his head to kiss under her jaw, and Nat tilted her head for him while her fingers traced one of the thick scars on his shoulder. “Because I’ll always have this night in Budapest.” Nat felt him grinning against her skin, and she smiled herself, for the first time in a long, long time feeling content, no, _happy_ in this glorious moment–

Her phone buzzed angrily on the cheap laminate bedside table. Clint groaned with disappointment, and rolled away to let Natasha pick up the phone.

Answering, Nat pinned the mobile between her ear and her shoulder as she began to get dressed. Knowing that the moment had expired; Clint sat on the opposite side of the bed and reached for his clothes.

“Agent Romanov,” Greeted the voice on the other end.

“Hey Charlie. It’s been a while – what have you got for me?” Nat stood and went to the bathroom to collect the rest of her clothes and the stash of weapons she had hidden there.

“There’s a level five target three klicks away from your location that needs to be taken care of, ASAP. We’re talking big leagues here.”

“How big?”  
“American Immigration Officer – he’s been an inside man for the alien bastards for some time now. We just got the drop of about a dozen others, too.”

“Bet they weren’t too happy to learn about that.” Nat returned to the bedroom and pulled on her shoes. Clint stood, still shirtless and stretched begrudgingly, before passing her to head into the bathroom.

Charlie scoffed on the phone. “Yeah, you can say that again. Anyway he’s got a scheduled flight in exactly two hours. He needs to be taken out before he can get on that plane. He’ll also have some backup with him, and I aint talking about your average kind if you know what I mean.”

“So, one target packing a whole lot of alien bodyguards – how many are we talking?”

“At least a dozen, possibly more with all these new ships coming in.”

“Sounds doable.” She shrugged.

Clint returned, and Nat watched the muscles in his back working as he bent over to pick up his shirt. He turned to see what was eventuating on the phone with Nat, just knowing that something was about to go down, and he pulled his shirt on.

“Either way, you might to consider getting some backup yourself.” Charlie suggested.

“Don’t worry,” Nat said, smiling over at Clint as he watched her with expectation. “I know a guy who can help me out.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
